


New Home, New Traditions

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Consent was pre-established prior to the scene, F/F, Fanart, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex & Maggie moves into a new house together and maybe they forgot to mention there might be a third resident with them to the guests who celebrated with them.  Maggie acts like a drunken hooligans and Alex takes advantage of the incident to moves things along between all three of them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	New Home, New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwatson2304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwatson2304/gifts).



> Art by [Emybun](https://twitter.com/EmyBunnyy)
> 
> Thanks to the giftee for the beta reading

Balloons still adorn the threshold of their new home, empty pizza boxes are stacked near the door, the sink is only empty because Kara insisted on using her super-speed to do them. Alexandra Danvers and Maggie Sawyer just moved into their new home together and the guests have all left the resulting celebrations. All but one: Lucy Lane. 

She lingers behind, leaning against the kitchen counter, resplendent in her tight-fitted red dress. She and Maggie had an immediate connection and spent most of the evening speaking and driving Alex absolutely crazy with smoldering looks from over each other's shoulders. 

Right now, she’s staring almost shamelessly at Maggie’s denim-clad backside while the woman struggles to open the last bottle of wine. “You know, we could probably do without more wine?” she runs the very tip of her fingers against Maggie’s arm.

“Lane? I really, really, don’t want you to leave here.” Maggie grunts as she keeps struggling with the cork of this fancy wine bottle. “I want to keep driving Alex crazy, I want to see where this is going.” a twist of her wrist and finally, it seems as if the bottle is giving way to her. “And I think an extra glass of wine is just what we all need to keep the mood going.” 

Pop! Goes the cork, though it’s so sudden and forceful that the bottle almost  _ flies _ upward from Maggie’s grasp, sending a significant portion of red wine splattering against the ceiling, right above the kitchen island and across the kitchen island. Maggie’s laughter comes out loud and deep.

Lucy can’t help but laugh, though her amusement is largely contained behind her hand as she blushes a soft shade of pink. “You got to get this cleaned out before Alex comes back, you don’t want to ruin her mood!”

Maggie sticks her tongue out to Lucy as she grabs a roll of paper towels, cleaning the counter first. “Enjoy the show while you can, Lane.” She looks over her shoulders. “That’s right I caught you staring quite a few times.” she’s still very much laughing. She uses one of the chairs to climb onto the counter and then washes the red splotches of wine against the ceiling. 

Lucy sighs, wistful. “You do both look very good and I might have been a little jealous when she got to touch.” she freely admits. 

The door to the house opens and closes as Alex returns from wishing all of those who came today to help a good way home. She climbs the short flight of stairs that leads from the lobby and into the kitchen and living area and stares, hands on her hips, as Maggie scrubs a stained ceiling. “Excuse me, but what the hell?” 

“I opened the last bottle of wine and I kind of had trouble doing it, so when it popped, it splashed up to the ceiling!” Maggie explains sheepishly, standing on the counter, her face red. 

“Someone’s in trouble.” Lucy sing-song with a festive, teasing tone. 

Alex gently helps Maggie get down from the counter, maintaining a withering glare at the woman all the while, she puts an arm around her waist and looks at Lucy with a grin. “That she is, we’ll go deal with that real quick.” she reaches out to the bottle of wine, looking it over curiously.. 

Maggie is quiet and red in the face, looking slightly worried but the little glimmer in her eyes seems to indicate a heavy dose of desire. 

Alex grabs Lucy’s wine glass and pours a hefty dose of it into the glass, before handing it over to her guest. “You just wait here, okay? We’ll be back soon and finish this evening in style.” she brushes the tip of her finger along Lucy’s jaw. 

Lucy watches them walk away from her, she watches Maggie gets redder and redder, hiding her face against Alex’s shoulders. A warmth settles in her stomach at Alex’s commanding demeanor and how she’s firmly, yet lovingly, guiding Maggie to their upstairs bedroom. She wiggles her fingers at them before they disappear beyond her sight. 

She hears the door to their bedroom close, she hears them talk and argue a little bit and the rattling of the bed. She gets nervous for a brief second, but then hears both their laughter come through the house. Lucy smiles brightly and takes a sip from the glass of wine.

The sound surprises her at first, a series of harsh impacts and what she can only describe as moans, coming from upstairs. A little laugh escapes past her lips once she realizes what’s happening. Heat rises and warms her cheeks to a deeper shade of pink. She saunters a little closer to the stairs, to better listen in. 

She can hear Maggie’s pained moan grow in volume, she can hear Alex scolding her tenderly, though she can’t quite make out any of the words. Lucy takes another sip of the wine and feels a rush of heat, as she takes her first few steps upward. The moment is just too tantalizing for her, she can’t resist the lure. 

“Ow! Alex, I’m sorry!” There’s still laughter in Maggie’s voice, but there’s pain, pleasure and maybe a bit of tears? What an amazing cocktail of sensation. 

“You weren’t sorry when you walked on our counter, you acted like a drunken hooligan.” Alex scolds and the words are just so full of what Lucy can only assume is a heavy dose of affection and lust. “So this is not ending anytime soon.” 

Lucy can’t help the little lustful sigh that escapes hers. 

  
“But I think we need a short break.” Alex says, clearly, she heard her. 

Maggie moans and Lucy can practically see her pout in her mind’s eyes.

Lucy stands there, sipping her wine, deciding to let herself be caught. The fire burning inside of her right this moment is too much and she just wants to get involved. 

Alex comes out of the bedroom and Lucy catches a glimpse of Maggie kneeling at the foot of the bed, head resting on her arms. A shiver jolts down her spine. “Our guest is being rather nosy, I see.” 

Lucy lets out a shaky breath. “Yeah I… couldn't stay away.” sheepishly taking a step back.

Alex steps closer and hugs her from behind, both of them facing the door to the bedroom. “Is everything okay? Do you want to come in and go on with the evening with us?” Alex whispers to Lucy. 

  
She eagerly nods, a little needy moan escapes her at the warmth of Alex’s body pressing against hers. “I want it so much.” 

“Do you mind what’s happening with Maggie? Is it too much for you?” Alex places a gentle, teasing kiss on Lucy’s neck. 

  
“No, I really just want a lot more of that.” Lucy whispers back, almost dropping her wine. “And more than that too.” 

“Good, because I’m not nearly done with her.” Alex makes Lucy take a step forward to the bedroom. “And maybe you’ll get your turn over my knees too.” 

Lucy shivers a little and nods. “But I didn’t do anything…” she protests, falsely.

“Spying on your hosts is rather rude, I’d say you deserve something for that alone.” Alex says, pushing the door to the bedroom open. 

“Is she okay with it?” Lucy asks, watching as Maggie looks her way, with tears gatheringat the corner of her eyes. 

Maggie herself responds. “I’m so okay with everything.” 

Alex resumes her place onto the bed and gently coaxes Maggie to lay across her lap again, she slowly, sensuously works on removing Maggie’s tight-fitted jeans. “Now, Maggie. Our guest is going to watch you getting this spanking.” 

Maggie’s backside is a dark shade of pink and shows some clear signs of bruising. Was it even her first spanking of the day? This one hadn’t gone on that long. “I already hurt alot, Alex...” 

Lucy also sits on the bed, right in front of Maggie. One hand holds the wine glass still, but the others reach to play with the long, luscious black locks of hair. “Oh we both know you can take something a lot longer and harder than that, don’t we?” 

Alex lands a single hit of the hairbrush, the sound is loud and harsh. “I certainly hope so, because that’s what you deserve.” she purrs to the woman across her lap. 

Maggie hides her smile into the bed’s comforter, breathing heavily, trying to stifle the expressions of pain that came with the hit of the hairbrush. “I’ll try for you both.” 

Both Alex and Lucy speak at the same time. “Good girl.”

Ten more hits of the hairbrush and Alex is breathing a little louder, a little heavier, her cheeks burning red and it's not from exertion exactly. “You’re just trying to look tough for our guest, are you? We both know you’d be crying by now.” 

Ten more hits with the hairbrush and Maggie is sobbing into the covers, yet unable to suppress her smile, her hands have left the covers and are now clinging to Lucy’s red dress. Hips bucking against the side of Alex’s lap.

Ten more hits of the brush and Lucy is blushing redder and redder, she’s seen pictures of their plays before, she’s spoken to Maggie after a session like this, on the phone. She sets her wine glass aside, far away from the bed and she starts to gently take Maggie’s hands in hers.

Alex sets the brush aside and gently leans in, kissing Maggie’s back. “Do you think you’ve had enough?”    
  
Maggie nods. “I’m sorry.” 

Both women giggle and slowly drag her up to the middle of the bed, careful of her sore backside, caring for her whole. They encircle her in their arms and hold her between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that I multi-ship and feed off of comments and love.


End file.
